The Adventures of Mac McSkydweller Book One
by LordMac
Summary: Learn the beginning of soon-to-be entrepreneur Mac McSkydweller, who learns the ways of the Force to avenge his father.
1. Prologue: Origins

Prologue

"A New Monarch"

At a secret medical facility on Mustafar, a young king, Nicodemus was pacing back and forth across a hall. _Oh boy…, _He thought, _this is the day! Am I truly ready for this? _A young woman lay in the room King Nicodemus was pacing outside of. She was a brunette with sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was long and wavy. Her name was Queen Felicity McSkydweller. The king walked in the room and watched the doctor operate. Then the doctor gave King Nicodemus a soft white blanket. Nicodemus took it carefully and looked at it. A baby, with eyes closed, started waving his small arms.

Felicity looked up. "Nicodemus", she said with a weak voice, "Let me see him." Nicodemus gently gave his wife the baby. "What will we name him?" asked the young king. His wife thought a moment. "Mac, Mac McSkydweller." The babies blond curls shone in the light for a fraction of a second. Nicodemus thought he saw it, a tear fell. At last, an heir.

Outside the one way window in the room a hooded figure watched. He was emitting red smoke from his body. He watched with interest. _If only he knew, if only he knew….. _Then the old man turned and walked away with his cane


	2. Chapter 1: Deception

Chapter One

"Deception"

15 years later. King Nicodemus is walking through the forests of Kashyyyk, with Mac. "Someday soon, all of my wealth will be yours, and all of my facilities, and bases, and castles." Mac nodded. Suddenly Nicodemus' communicator beeped. "Sir you are needed in the throne room." It was the voice of General Moon, Nicodemus' most trusted advisor, and military leader. "I will be there soon", Nicodemus replied to the communicator.

Mac waited in his living quarters, at his father's Kashyyyk facility, thinking. He suddenly heard a scream. He ran into a room and his mother lay dead on the ground. Her eyes full of fear. Mac picked up an electro-staff and walked down the hall. He opened a door and his father was in mortal combat with General Moon. Moon then stabbed Nicodemus through the chest with a red blade. Nicodemus fell to his knees. Mac watched with horror at the sight of blood. Moon wore a long black robe, wore a hood, and had a black, tattered cape.

Moon turned and laughed. "The end child", he continues, "SOON I WILL REIGN SUPREME!". Mac picked up his electro-staff and prepared to fight. Moon extended his hand and broke the window in the throne room. He then jumped out, and in a blind rage, Mac jumped out as well. Mac fell fast and caught up to Moon. He then grabbed his electro-staff and clashed weapons with Moon. As they landed Mac shot lightning from his hands, and smashed Moon to the ground. Moon stood, as 16 royal guards showed up. "ARREST HIM FOR HE HAS KILLED THE KING!" shouted Moon. "Yes sir" replied the soldier. They took aim at Mac, then Mac sprinted to a ship and flew off. _What was that? _He asked himself, remembering the lightning. He then flew off to hyperspace.


	3. Chapter 2: At The Bar

Chapter 2

"At The Bar"

Mac landed at a near-by bar on Tatooine. He stood up on the bar and yelled, "WHO HERE HAS THE GUTS TO FIGHT". A few men raised their hands. He talked to them individually. The first was Jirak Badine. Jirak told his story to Mac, Mac then hired him. The next was Beastmaster Flaregleam. Flaregleam had quite a few animals at his disposal. Mac thought this may be of use so he hired Flaregleam as well. The last one was Master Aphotic, formerly Darth Aphotic. Aphotic was a name Mac had heard once. He hired Aphotic. Then they went to hire a pilot. We found one not far away. His name was Wuher MosEisley, he was hired then. Wuher and Jirak went to ready the ship. Beastmaster then packed it. They all boarded except for Mac.

As Mac was coming in a gunshot come from behind. Just then a man in Mandalorian came in. Mac was on the ramp ready to go. The Mandalorian then threw a homing beacon on the ship. Mac was in the ship infirmary with Beastmaster and Jirak. "Who was that guy?" asked Mac. Just t hen Aphotic walked in, "That was Nick Deta, one of the most feared hunters in the galaxy, and you got lucky kid." Wuher then launched the ship to hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 3: Red Fang

Chapter 3

"Red Fang"

At a secret facility on Kamino, there was an important meeting going on. Seated in the conference room were General Moon, a Dug known as Masu, a Quarren named Akashi, a human male named Darth Krat, and a man who only wears a dark hood and a robe, his face is never seen, he is only known by one name, Red Fang! He spoke in a hissing, raspy voice, "What is our project on THE VOID?" THE VOID was a secret project they were constructing. Akashi then spoke, "My work is done. I have completed it, and may I ask another question my Lord?" "Speak" commanded Red Fang. "Well sir, I have considered retiring from my duty. I have been with you since the beginning, I have had my share." Without a second notice Fang pressed a button that sent Akashi threw a hole in the floor. Then a monitor showed. Two guards took Akashi and put him in a speeder. They then went to a ship and flew off. Hours later, with the board room still watching, Akashi was thrown out of the ship on Tatooine. He then fell face first into the Great Pit of Carkoon. As if not noticing his servant's death Fang asked, "Now where were we?"


	5. Chapter 4: Ryu

Chapter 4

"Ryu"

Above the surface of Orto Plutonia, suddenly Aphotic nodded to Wuher. Wuher nodded back. Beastmaster and Jirak grabbed Mac and brought him to the hangar. They tied him to the ramp and opened it. Mac fell. He landed in the snow and watched the ship fly off. He then passed out.

In space, Beastmaster and Wuher were conversing. "Should we have done that?"Asked Beastmaster as Wuher opened an Escape pod, "We should find out". Beastmaster and Wuher went to Orto Plutonia…..

Aphotic was handling the controls on the ship. He yelled to Jirak, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Jirak shrugged and left in an escape pod. Just then the ship exploded. Flying out of the smoke was Nick Deta's ship _Malignance_.

While Mac was passed out he had a vision. He saw a fight; He recognized the swords Moon had. The man with the white one stabbed the man with the black one in the heart. Then he woke. He saw Beastmaster, Jirak, and Wuher. "Go…. Go find people to join our cause, I have work to do." They all nodded and left in escape pods. Mac turned and walked. He went into a cave and saw a man freezing. _I knew I would find you here_ Mac thought.

The man awoke. He had a deep voice. "So you have responded to my vision?" The Dark Lord Ryu was powerful indeed. Mac nodded, this was when the training began,


	6. Chapter 5: First Blood

Chapter 5

"First Blood"

It has been a year of training for Mac. Ryu taught him much. Mac's appearance was now different. He now had black hair, rather then his blond hair. His skin was very pale. Mac always wore black robes. The worst part was his eyes. If they so much as flashed red, you were as good as dead. He knelt before his master.

"Is it time Mac?" asked Ryu. Mac nodded. "Good, if you pass this test you will be a sith at last, this mission will be called First Blood. Your mission is to execute Red Fang…." "As you wish master, it will be done." Mac flew to the arena Red Fang owns. He got his saber and disguised himself as a gladiator. "Who's next?" called a Dug as he prepared for battle. Mac walked in and slayed him with ease. A man he recognized from entertainment consoles as Darth Krat came in next.

Krat was more powerful, but again defeated with ease. Mac's eyes flickered red. Moon then came onto the field. Fang watched with interest. Moon drew his saber. Mac drew his. Mac's shined bright red. Moon's also shone red. The fight began. In the middle of battle Moon cut off Mac's arm. Mac fell back and howled with pain.

Moon and Fang escaped. Fang communicated with a mysterious figure. "Master, I have failed..." Fang then took off his mask revealing his identity as Nicodemus McSkydweller. "I'm sorry to hear this Nicodemus. You have one more chance, do not fail me." Said the figure. Nicodemus bowed "Thank you, my master"


	7. Chapter 6: Mission Complete

Chapter 6

"Mission Complete"

50 days later, Mac's arm is now robotic. He followed Fang in his ship. Fang watched happily from his window. Mac shot the engine. Fang crashed on Mustafar. Mac's eyes are pure red. Mac got out of his ship, activated his saber, and attacked Fang. Moon got in the way. Mac stabbed him through the chest.

Mac now looks at Fang. He runs up and duels fang. During the duel they end up on a bridge. One end of the bridge is falling. Mac jumps up over Fang. He cuts Fang's arm off. He then kicks Fang to the edge. Moon got up, far away, injured. He picked up his saber and made his way to the bridge.

Fang was slipping; his mask fell into the lava. He looked up. Mac was surprised. "Fa-Father!" Nicodemus jumped up and was stabbed by Moon, who happened to be about to attack Mac. Nicodemus fell off the bridge into the lava. The other end of the bridge was collapsing. Mac jumped up and got there before Moon. Moon jumped and hung onto the edge. Mac kicked his saber into the lava.

He was full of rage; he looked at the melting bridge. Mac lifted Moon with the force, pushed him to the middle of the lava pit and let go. Moon fell straight into the lava. Mac turned and walked away. He contacted Ryu. "Mission Complete"


End file.
